


Take the Key

by Surreal



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Phillip Carlyle Needs a Hug, Phillip Carlyle Whump, Protective P. T. Barnum, Worried P. T. Barnum, charity barnum is a saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surreal/pseuds/Surreal
Summary: Charity herself had been giving him a knowing smile over the rim of her cup. She had taken a delicate sip and set it down on the saucer. “Phineas tells me he finally gave in and made the first move.”**Phillip Carlyle has no idea how he got to this point, but he wouldn't give it up for anything. But not everyone is happy with the choices he's made.





	Take the Key

**

Phillip winced as he stretched at his desk, his shoulder giving an impressive crack as he did. His pocket watch told him it was nearly nine-thirty, the last show having ended over an hour ago. With a soft groan he stood and rolled his neck, grabbing his coat from where it was draped over his chair back.

The desk on the other side of the cramped office stood empty and he knew Phineas had remained in the main tent after the sold-out crowd had left the circus grounds. That was how it went on the nights Barnum performed ringmaster duties; Phillip would stay for most of the acts, catching that signature smile that Barnum threw his way every now and again. Once Phillip was sure everyone’s more dangerous feats were completed without anyone getting hurt, he would take his leave to gather the night’s receipts and hit the books in their office space they had carved out of the labyrinth of dressing rooms behind the main tent.

He loved the show, he really did, but he was very much looking forward to the upcoming days off. It mean he and Phineas would be able to go home to Charity and the girls.

Phillip smiled as he thought of his family, as unlikely as they were in their unusual composition. It was nothing like he ever imagined possible, but then again he had never known another person like Phineas Taylor Barnum. A man who could not be tamed by one woman, but could be contained (most of the time) by Charity and Phillip together.

**

_Six months ago_

He had been terrified. 

Phillip Carlyle, from the moment the man had approached him following one of his abysmal plays, had fallen in love with P.T. Barnum. It went against everything he had been taught by his parents and his stifling social circle. Barnum was the epitome of strength of character, brash and confident in ways that Phillip could never hope to be, so a night trading shots and in-no-ways subtle flirting had ended with them as business partners, but with Phillip already hopelessly charmed.

And after the fire, after Barnum had run into the flames in full view of his wife and children to go after Phillip, they had defied the odds of survival and defied the laws of polite society to become more.

Anne had remained his closest friend throughout his recovery, but it was Phineas that had been there with an irresistible grin and a warm hand on his back to steady him. Phineas, who had given him the first shy kiss in the darkness behind the newly constructed stands of their circus tent.

Phineas, who had assured Phillip that Charity knew about their growing affection, of their slowly evolving partnership into something different, something wonderful. Phillip was skeptical, of course – there was no precedent for a wife simply standing by while her husband developed a romantic union with another man.

And so it had been Phineas who had arranged for Phillip to meet with Charity at the reacquired Barnum home.

Where he had come to be standing, wringing the brim of his hat in his shaking hands as he waited for the door to open. He trusted Barnum, he really did, but he just could not imagine a world where Charity would be accepting of this upheaval to her life. 

Which is why he had been stunned into silence when Charity answered the door herself with a welcoming smile. She had escorted him inside and before he knew what was happening, his hands were filled with a warm cup of tea in the brightly lit receiving room.

Charity herself had been giving him a knowing smile over the rim of her cup. She had taken a delicate sip and set it down on the saucer. “Phineas tells me he finally gave in and made the first move.” 

Phillip had coughed as he tried to swallow his tea too fast. “Mrs. Barnum, you must know that I would never – “

She had waved him off. “Oh, I am fully aware, Mr. Carlyle. But I have known Phineas for well over twenty-five years. I know that man’s every dream and desire, and I know better than anyone that he prefers the company of men.”

Stunned into silence, Phillip had simply given a small nod for her to continue. 

“Let me qualify that statement and tell you that Phineas has never once, in all our time together, taken another lover. He has always appreciated the male figure, though, making his interest known to only myself,” Charity had continued with practiced ease, as if discussing her husband’s leanings was perfectly rational. “However, that night at the ballet recital, I saw how he spotted you from across the room. I have never seen him so captivated by another person so quickly. He asked me your name and when I told him, I also made sure to inform him of your own reputation as a bit of a scandal.”

Phillip had blushed and looked down at the table, only to have Charity reach across and raise his chin with her hand so that he met her eyes. 

“It was my way of telling him it was all right to pursue you, in whatever form that may be,” she had told him in a soft voice.

“I don’t understand,” Phillip had whispered, putting his teacup down with trembling hands. “How can you be so forgiving? So accepting? Especially after what happened with Ms. Lind?”

Charity had smiled. “There is a lot that you don’t yet understand about our relationship, but I will do my best to explain. From the start, from the time we were children, all we ever wanted was to be together. Partners in a grey world, hoping to fill it with color and adventure. We made a pact to always do everything together. To communicate, to be open about ourselves and our lives as partners. He was my way out of a strictly controlled life, and I was his way to establish a normal, respectable existence. We wanted a family, children, and to control our own destiny. Yes, we love one another deeply and always will. And I trust him explicitly.

“When I left, it was not for the perceived indiscretion as implied by the newspapers,” she had continued with a weary sigh. “I left because Phineas had failed to keep me informed of his financial troubles, which impacted not only his business but our family. We had lost the house, and rather than hear it from him – I heard it from a cold, impartial banker. I was furious at him. Not because I believed he would ever betray my trust with another woman – I know him better than that. But because he hid the bankruptcy, forcing me to take our girls to live with my parents. I had no choice in the matter.”

Phillip had swallowed hard as he listened to her side of the events that had happened while he had been in the hospital. By the time he had been released, Phineas and Charity had already reconciled. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that,” he had told her, his voice breaking. “I tried my hardest to stop him, I honestly did. The tour was doomed from the start, but he wouldn’t listen…and then the fire…”

Charity had put her hand on his arm when his voice choked off. “Shhh,” she had hushed him gently. “Phillip, you are not to blame for any of what’s happened. Phin is a force of nature when he has his heart set on something, and you – my god, we almost lost you to that fire. No amount of financial difficulty can come close to how much that would have devastated all of us. You do know that, right?”

It had taken a long moment, but Phillip had eventually rewarded her with a small, hesitant nod. “I’m…starting to come to terms with that, yes. With a lot of help.”

She had given him a single, firm nod in return. “Good,” she had said. “Now, back to the matter at hand. Do you understand now the nature of mine and Phineas’s relationship?”

Phillip had paused to consider the words she had gifted him with today. “I believe so.”

“And now do you also believe that when Phineas kissed you, he did so with my full understanding and support?”

“I – I mean,” Phillip had stuttered, pushing his hand nervously through his perfectly neat hair. He had drawn a steadying breath and met Charity’s gaze. “I believe you, but honestly this is so much more than I ever hoped to gain when I met Phineas. How would this work, if I may ask?”

Charity had glanced around the room, gesturing with one hand at the space in general. “It depends on you, dear Phillip,” she had told him. “Our house has more than enough space for our family to grow. The girls adore you; Phineas loves you more every day. And I have grown rather fond of you myself. It will be a relief to have another partner in this life we have built, to help me contain that man.”

Phillip had chuckled at her phrasing. “Mrs. Barnum – “

“Please, I really must insist that you call me Charity from now on,” she had interrupted him, smiling.

“Of course. Charity,” Phillip had corrected himself. He had straightened his back and met her eye. “It would be my honor to become a member of your family, in whatever form that may take. And with your blessing, I will accept Phineas’s offer of courtship." 

Charity had laughed brightly, replenishing their tea from the pot. “You make it sound so formal. Let the man kiss you once and suddenly you’re clutching your bodice and – “

Phillip had burst out laughing and truly relaxed for the first time that day.

**

_Now_

 

With a grin, Phillip draped his coat over his arm rather than shrug into it. It was a warm, late summer night, after all. As he made his way to the performance rings, he nodded to the others he passed as they took their time changing out of their costumes and storing their props. He spotted Barnum standing in the center ring discussing something quietly with W.D., a length of rope in one hand while the other arm was stretched up to point toward the platforms above.

“Phin, you planning to go home tonight?” Phillip said as he approached the pair.

Phineas turned and grinned at Phillip, slinging an easy arm around the other man’s shoulders. “I will, I will,” he assured his partner. “Just as soon as we nail down the details for the Wheelers’ new trick. They want to start practicing it at the next rehearsal and maybe have it show-ready in a month.” 

Phillip raised his eyebrows and looked to W.D. for confirmation. “Something safe?”

W.D. nodded. “Wouldn’t have it otherwise.”

“Then you’ve got my support,” Phillip smiled in return. He turned back to Phineas. “I’m heading back to the apartment to sleep in an actual bed rather than at my desk. Will you be joining me?”

Phineas pressed a kiss to the side of Phillip’s head. They had decided from the start not to hide the nature of their relationship from their circus family, a choice that still warmed Phillip to his core. “I’ll be along shortly, I promise. Give me an hour.”

“I shall expect you in one hour, then,” Phillip playfully pressed his finger to the end of Phineas’s nose before stepping out from under his arm. “Remember, new ideas can often look better in the light of day.” With that, he took his leave and headed for the exit to the main street.

The moment his feet met the hard-packed dirt outside the tent, his arm was grabbed without warning. A hand covered his mouth before he could shout and he was pulled roughly aside into the shadows nearby, his coat dropping behind him.

He struggled until he saw the other figure waiting in the darkness.

His father.

For months, Phillip had been receiving increasingly angry letters from his father. Demanding that he return to the fold, to the family. To stop bringing disgrace to the Carlyle name. To publicly discredit Barnum and the entire circus.

There had not been one word of inquiry as to his condition, not one visit from either of his parents when he was in the hospital recovering. He was merely a representative of the family name and as such, his behavior infuriated his father.

Phillip jerked his arm loose and glared at the burly stranger who had caught him off guard. “What is the meaning of this?”

The Carlyle patriarch stared at his son. “I have had enough of your foolishness, Phillip. You have willfully disregarded my authority, refused to acknowledge my correspondences, and continued to make a shameful spectacle of yourself in the name of entertainment. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Glaring, Phillip crossed his arms in defiance. “I believe I have made it abundantly clear that my choice is final. This is my home. Barnum and the rest have treated me with far more familial support than you and mother ever have. I have not asked anything of you other than to let me live my life, free from your twisted ideals of how people should be.”

Mr. Carlyle backhanded him, hard.

Phillip stumbled back with the force of the blow out of surprise more than anything. His cheek stung but it was mild compared to the burning fury in his chest. “How dare you – “

But he was stopped when the hired thug took a step forward and held up a gun, pointing at Phillip. “Uh uh,” he uttered quietly.

“You’ve clearly made your decision,” Mr. Carlyle said with a dark tone. With a flick of his wrist, he signaled to his hired goon. 

Phillip moved quickly, grabbing for the guy’s arm but was not fast enough. The revolver fired once and he felt the burn of the muzzle against his left side where it ended up pressed. There was sharp agony as the bullet tore through his flesh but he refused to go down without a fight. He held tight on the man’s arm and swung his other arm up, feeling a satisfying crack as his elbow struck the man’s temple.

They fell to the ground at the same time, Phillip hitting the dirt hard on his hip and unable to reach the gun as it landed between them. Before he could lunge for it, his father was there, picking it up and pointing it at his only child’s head. “Leave it to my worthless son to force my hand,” he hissed indignantly.

“You wouldn’t,” Phillip gasped in disbelief. His left hand shook as he pressed it hard to the wound, blood seeping between his fingers. “You have never once in your life done your own dirty work and I do not believe you are capable of starting now.”

The gun remained steadily focused on where it was aimed.

**

Barnum heard the sharp pop of gunfire and startled, looking around the tent quickly. He called toward the back, “Charles? Was that you?”

Charles’s head appeared from behind the curtain. “Nah, boss, wasn’t me. You heard that too?”

“Yes,” Barnum confirmed but his focus was already shifted. “It sounded like it came from outside…”

“Phillip just left a few minutes ago,” W.D. pointed out and exchanged a look with Barnum. As one, they turned and ran toward the exit. Behind them, Charles had turned back and shouted out to get the others’ attention, pointing after where Barnum and W.D. had already disappeared.

Outside, Barnum was the first to catch sight of Phillip’s coat on the ground. A second later he heard voices to the right and his breath caught in his throat as he saw what was happening in the shadows.

“Hey!” Phineas shouted and in a few quick, long strides he was next to his fallen friend, standing between Phillip and the gun pointed at him. “Who the hell – “ 

Before he could finish his question, the thunder of running feet from behind alerted him that the others had followed. He didn’t take his eyes off the man with the gun but a second later the Strong Man and Constantine had tackled him to the ground. To the left, the Elephant-Skinned man and one of the women jugglers had taken control of the thug, pulling him toward roughly to where the others held the man who had been pointing the weapon.

In a matter of seconds, it was over. There were muffled struggles coming from the men being held but it was quiet enough that they could hear Phillip’s words. “Your timing is impeccable as always, P.T.” 

Phineas turned abruptly on his heels and fell to his knees at Phillip’s right side, taking in his partner’s state. His eyes were drawn to the blood-soaked hand holding tight to Phillip’s left side. He allowed a short, shocked laugh to escape, even as his suddenly shaking hands moved to work open the buttons of Phillip’s waistcoat and shirt. “I can see where there’s room for improvement,” he said flippantly, glancing up at Phillip’s face. “Just lie still, let us take care of you.”

From the tent, someone brought out a string of lights to illuminate the darkness around them, allowing Phineas to finally get a good look at his partner. Phillip’s face was ashen and his eyes shut tight in pain, his hand trembling where it was pressed to his side. Phineas looked up as Anne was kneeling next to Phillip’s head, tucking his own coat under his head. She met Barnum’s eyes for a moment with a troubled expression before standing to direct the others. In the background, Barnum could hear two voices volunteer to go to the nearest police station, while two of the fastest runners took off to fetch the ambulance carriage from Bellevue.

Knowing his people had the situation under control, Phineas focused his attention on Phillip. “You’ll be fine, you hear me?” He muttered almost to himself as he pushed aside the fabric to reveal skin streaked with blood. “I’m going to need you to move your hand for just a moment so I get this cloth out of the way to see,” he said kindly to Phillip as he worked.

“Sure,” Phillip braced himself and grimaced as he lifted his hand out of the way, dropping it to his side.

Phineas winced at the sight of the wound, but thankful that it looked to be far enough to the side to have missed anything vital. He looked up just as another man knelt on Phillip’s left side. It was one of the fire-eaters, Samuel, and he had their medical bag with him.

“Can I help?” Samuel asked, looking at Barnum. “I was a medic in the war.”

“You are a _godsend_ ,” Phineas breathed reverently. “Please, anything you can do. Just tell me how I can be of assistance.”

Samuel quickly began pulling supplies from the bag. A thick pad of gauze fabric was quickly folded and he handed it to Phineas. “Place this on the wound and press tight, to stop the bleeding.” 

Phineas did as he was told, switching his hand for the bandage. He used his free hand to stroke Phillip’s temple, checking in with him. “You still with me?”

Phillip took a sharp breath and offered a nod. “Still here.”

“Good man,” Phineas smiled reassuringly.

Samuel was quickly folding another gauze bandage and he caught Barnum’s eye. “I need to check if the bullet went all the way through,” he said quietly. “Can you help me turn him just a little?”

“Yes, of course,” Phineas said, looking up at Phillip’s face again. “Just relax, let us do all the work. Got me?” 

Phillip took a breath and hummed his agreement. This was quickly followed by a sharp groan as Phineas and Samuel carefully rolled him toward Phineas so that Samuel could check. Phineas could see for himself that the back of Phillip’s shirt was soaked red and knew the bullet had gone through, leaving a larger tear as it did. Samuel quickly tucked the gauze against the exit wound and they let Phillip lie flat again, the pressure keeping the worst of the bleeding at bay.

It was another ten minutes of soft words spoken to Phillip, fresh gauze replacing the soaked pieces, before they heard the sound of wheels and hooves coming down the street. A few of those standing around waved down the police carriage as it approached at impressive speed, and the ringing bell from the ambulance could be heard drawing close as well.

There was a flurry of activity and Phineas sighed in relief as Phillip was carefully transferred to a stretcher, the medics moving with professional speed to get him into the carriage. Barnum watched, helpless and drained, as his partner was taken away, the blood on his hands and shirtsleeves already beginning to dry. Around him, the police swarmed and took the two men being held into custody. Officers began asking questions and no one had answers yet.

It was Anne who had given the only piece of relevant information. She stepped forward and informed them that the man who had been holding the gun last was Phillip’s father.

Phineas was horrified. It had been dark and everything had happened so fast, and then all of his attention had been with Phillip. He had not even recognized that the man holding the gun was Phillip’s _father._

A warm hand touched his arm and he shook himself, looking down to see Lettie’s face. “You with us, Barnum?”

“Yes,” Phineas answered faintly, mind reeling. “Phillip’s _father_ did this?”

Lettie shook her head in disbelief. “Ain’t it somethin’? Man’s sick, is what he is. No father in his right mind would do that to his own.” She squeezed his arm gently. “Never mind him for now. It’s late and everyone’s headed in. Someone picked up Phillip’s coat; they’ll get it cleaned up. The blood’ll have to wait till morning light. No shows for a few days anyway, there’s time. You want to stay with us tonight?”

Phineas looked around in a daze, taking in the details. Small groups were indeed going inside, a few glances pointing his way now and again. He swallowed hard and took a steadying breath. “No…I’d like to be with Phillip, if I can. I know they aren’t likely to let him see him until morning, but I have to know…”

“I get it,” Lettie said softly as Barnum trailed off. “That boy’s strong, he’ll come through. The hospital ain’t too far, but I won’t have you going alone.” She pulled her shawl closer around her shoulders. “You want to fetch your coat?”

“I…no, I’m fine,” Barnum said, already lost in thought as he started down the street. Lettie had to move quickly to catch up but she her arm was firm where she slipped it into Barnum’s.

** 

Phineas and Lettie were told they could sit in the waiting room until morning, when the doctors would be able to tell them more. Phineas made it clear that they were Phillip’s family and that no one claiming to be the injured man’s parents were to be allowed inside the building under any circumstances. They knew that his father was in police custody, but had no idea about his mother.

A kind nurse took Phineas aside and guided him to a washroom to clean his hands. The blood cleaned off of his skin well enough, but the ends of his shirtsleeves were stained. He rolled them up, hiding the worst of it.

Lettie stayed with him through the night, reassuring words occasionally accompanied by a soft hand stroking his back. They spoke of how once they had word from the doctors, that they would arrange to have a telegraph sent to Charity explaining what had happened.

Phineas knew his wife would be worried sick, but it was the girls he was most concerned for. They adored Phillip, even without fully understanding his place in Phineas’ life yet.

The first streams of morning light were coming through the windows when Barnum, still awake through the long night, heard the door open to the waiting room. He stood quickly, only barely registering that Lettie stood behind him as well.

“You are the family of Phillip Carlyle?” The doctor who approached was young, but his face was etched with exhaustion that added years. 

“Yes, we are,” Phineas replied immediately. “Please, how is he?” He was only vaguely aware of Lettie’s hand slipping into his own.

“Very lucky,” came the answer, though the doctor’s small smile was reassuring. “The bullet went through rather than remain lodged inside, which would have caused significantly more damage. It was nearer to his side so there were no injuries to his internal organs. The main concern is the amount of blood lost, to be expected with the size of the exit wound. He has an excellent chance for a full recovery, but we will need to keep him for a few days to watch for any infection and to ensure his body restores the lost blood.”

Phineas exhaled sharply and closed his eyes. “Thank you,” he rasped. “May we see him?”

“For a short while, yes,” the doctor nodded. “He may only awaken for a few moments, but I’m sure he will be happy to see you.”

“You go on ahead,” Lettie said, giving Barnum a light push. 

** 

There was a simple wooden chair set on one side of Phillip’s bed and Phineas issued a silent thank you to the thoughtfulness of the hospital staff. He settled on Phillip’s left, taking hold of his hand carefully. He leaned in to brush a few strands of stray hair from Phillip’s forehead.

A few minutes passed in silence before there was a light movement against his palm and he turned his attention to see the most welcome sight; the barest hint of blue eyes looking back at him. “Phin?”

“Right here,” Phineas leaned forward with a relieved grin. “Good of you to join me.”

Phillip gave a barely audible hum, the corners of his mouth twitching. “Can’t leave you unattended for too long. Our insurance can only cover so much.” 

“Lies and slander,” Phineas smirked. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Phillip murmured, a grimace marring his features as he shifted minutely. “Sore.”

Phineas stroked his hand over Phillip’s hair soothingly. “Lie still. You won’t be doing anything more strenuous than sleeping for a few days, at very least." 

Phillip sighed as his eyes drifted shut, only to jolt awake again a moment later. “Is it morning? We were supposed to take the train home…”

“Don’t worry about that now,” Phineas shushed him. “When the doctor comes to kick me out so you can rest, I’m going to send a telegraph to Charity explaining what’s happened.”

“Please send my apologies…" 

Phineas stroked his thumb against Phillip’s temple gently. “I won’t have you blaming yourself for any of this mess, you hear me? The only ones to blame are in a jail cell.”

“Oh hell,” Phillip groaned. “The police are going to want a statement.”

“Not until you feel up to it,” Phineas told him firmly. “That bastard isn’t going anywhere. I saw enough to give my statement last night, and we’ve got a whole drove of witnesses that corroborated. That’ll keep them busy until you’re well enough to fill in the details.”

There was the sound of steps approaching then and Phineas turned to see the doctor appear at the door. “I believe it would be best to allow Mr. Carlyle to rest now.”

“Of course,” Phineas replied. “May I have one more moment of privacy with him? I promise I’ll be right out.”

“Certainly,” the doctor agreed and left them alone again.

Phineas stood and stretched his arms over his head, suddenly feeling the lack of sleep. “Get some rest. I’ll be back later today to check up on you.” He leaned down, pressing his lips to Phillip’s forehead. “I love you, so very much.”

Phillip rewarded him with a tired grin. “Love you,” he whispered back, eyes drifting shut as he gave in to the pull of sleep.

**

The doctor politely stood aside in the hallway while Barnum allowed himself a momentary breakdown as the stress and fear of the last twelve hours washed over him. He crouched against a wall and closed his eyes, breathing slowly until he felt the shaking subside.

Once he was sure he could stand without falling, he gave the doctor an appreciative nod and they continued out to the front.

“Lettie, I can’t thank you enough for staying with me,” he said softly as he returned to the waiting area.

“It’s no trouble,” Lettie answered with a smile. “I’m just glad to know he’ll be all right. Besides, Carlyle would have a conniption fit if we’d let you come here after him on your own. God only knows what kind of state you’d have worked yourself into.”

Phineas chuckled and shrugged without a hint of denial. “Seems I’ve grown a bit fond of him.”

She shook her head as she chuckled at the understatement. “You ready to head back and get changed, then get some sleep?”

“Do I look that bad?”

“Honey, you’ve still got blood on your sleeves and you look like you’re just about ready to nap where you’re standing,” Lettie scoffed at him affectionately.

Phineas blinked slowly and looked at his arms, only now noticing that his rolled shirtsleeves still displayed dried patches of Phillip’s blood. He swallowed hard. “I suppose it has been a long night,” he said distractedly. “Though I do need to stop by the post office on our way back to send a message to Charity.”

**

When they finally got back to the circus grounds mid-morning, worried faces immediately surrounded them. 

“Phillip will be fine,” Barnum stated resolutely, as if saying it out loud would ensure the words held true. He waited for the collective murmur to fade before continuing. “He will be in the hospital for a few days and I plan to stay in the city while he recovers. At this point, there are no changes planned for the show schedule, but obviously I will be performing until Phillip is well enough to resume his rotation. I know everyone has questions but right now, I need clean clothing, food, and sleep – in that order.”

It was W.D. that stepped forward and laid a hand on his arm. “Are _you_ all right?”

Phineas opened his mouth but stalled out as he actually paused to consider the question. “Not yet,” he answered honestly, his eyes going bright with the tears he had not allowed himself up to this point. “When Phillip comes home, then I will be.”

** 

By late afternoon Barnum was anxious to get back to the hospital to see his partner. He was clean, had managed to eat enough to stop feeling sick, and had gotten a few hours of sleep on one of the dressing room lounges. Better still, he had received a return message from Charity addressed to him at the circus saying she would be taking the first train into the city tomorrow morning with the girls.

The familiar chair from the previous night had migrated to the right side of Phillip’s bed. The man in question was sleeping so Phineas settled in, content to keep silent company.

It wasn’t long before Phineas heard the slightest movement followed by a pained sound. He leaned forward instantly and took hold of Phillip’s hand. “Easy,” he murmured, stroking his thumb smoothly on the cold skin. “You with me?”

“Mostly,” Phillip whispered as his eyes opened slowly. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Phineas grinned back. “You’re looking a little better. Some color back in your cheeks.” Then he frowned, leaning forward. His hand reached up and barely grazed the skin of Phillip’s cheek. “You’re bruised,” he said quietly, eyes going hard. “Did…he _hit_ you?”

Phillip hummed and reached up to take hold of Barnum’s hand. “Don’t. It’s over and done. Let it go.”

Phineas pursed his lips but nodded in acquiescence, respecting his partner’s wishes. “Did you sleep well?”

“I feel like all I’ve done is sleep,” Phillip said as he raised his other hand to rub at his eyes.

“That’s all you’re supposed to be doing,” Phineas informed him with raised eyebrows. “Your body needs time and rest to heal properly. You know that.”

Phillip shifted a bit and waved him off pathetically. “Yes, yes. What time is it? Is it still Monday?”

“Still Monday, just going on five o’clock in the afternoon. Charity sent a message back saying she’ll arrive on the first train tomorrow with the girls to come see you. No doubt they’re worried out of their heads." 

“What did you tell them in your telegraph?” Phillip asked with a frown, hating the thought that he has caused his favorite girls distress over him.

“I kept it simple, letting Charity know you had been shot but none of the details,” Phineas said somberly. “I’ll leave that up to you, how much you would like her to know. I myself only know what I saw, but not the reason.”

Phillip winced as he struggled to sit up higher, and Phineas immediately helped by adjusting the pillows. “I promise, I had no idea that my father would go to such an extreme measure,” he said with a sigh. “I have received numerous letters from him over the last few months, demanding that I return to the fold and denounce the circus, you, everything. It has always been written in the most formal style, all very proper and civil, but with increasing insistence. Of course I never replied, as I made my choice clear from the start. But there was no indication that he would hire someone to threaten my life, or become violent himself.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Phineas asked softly. 

“It was my problem to handle and I had no reason to believe that it would lead to this,” Phillip replied, but he knew Phineas was upset for having been left in the dark. “I’m sorry, Phin. I should have told you that my father wouldn’t leave well enough alone.”

Phineas swallowed hard and nodded. “I don’t blame you, by any means. But if you’ve kept those letters, you’ll need to let me know where they are so I can turn them in to the police. Evidence of premeditation, I’m sure.”

“They’re folded up and shoved to the back of my desk drawer at the apartment. Bottom right side,” Phillip provided without hesitation. “It may be months before this goes to trial, though.”

“We can worry about that when the time comes,” Phineas assured him. “Now, I should let you rest. Has the doctor given any update on how you are healing?”

Phillip sighed and settled back into his pillow. As much as he wanted to argue and keep Phineas around, he did feel the fatigue returning. “He said that if I don’t develop an infection and if my appetite returns tomorrow, then I should be able to go home on Wednesday. I’ll need to come back in a week to have the stitches removed from the wounds.”

Phineas gave his trademark grin. “That’s excellent news,” he said before standing. He bent down and placed a kiss to Phillip’s forehead, the most he was comfortable displaying in such a public space. “I love you,” he whispered before straightening. “I’ll be back in the morning with Charity and the girls.”

** 

It seemed as though the train didn’t have a chance to come to a full stop before Barnum saw his wife and children tumbling out of their car. He gave a laugh even as tiny arms swarmed him around his legs. “There’re my girls!”

“Daddy, is it true? Is Phillip really hurt?” Helen asked immediately, her eyes huge as she looked up at her father.

“Not even a hello,” Phineas grumbled affectionately, pausing to give Charity a kiss in greeting. She smiled at him as they parted, her hand touching his bicep in loving support.

He crouched down in front of the girls, glancing around to make sure they were not in the way of others trying to exit the train. “I’m afraid so. Now, I want you to listen very closely, all right?”

Both girls nodded quickly, anxious for more information.

“Phillip was hurt very badly on Sunday evening but he will be fine,” he said to reassure them. “He is in the hospital getting the best of care from the very best doctors, and they said if he’s good he might be able to come home in a few days. But until then, we need to let him get as much rest as possible, and be extremely careful with him. I know how you like to climb all over him like little monkeys, but that’s going to have to wait until he’s better. Do you understand?”

Caroline sniffled, her eyes bright and wet. “But you promise he will get better?”

Phineas’ heart nearly broke at her plea. “Sweetheart, I can promise you that Phillip will do everything he can to come home to us as quickly as possible.” 

The two girls exchanged a look but eventually nodded in unison. “Can we go see him now? We swear that we’ll be careful.”

“I know you will,” Phineas stood again, meeting Charity’s eyes knowingly. He knew she had recognized that he had dodged the question, unwilling to make a promise that he had no control over. “There’s a carriage waiting to take us now.”

** 

The quiet halls of Bellevue served to underscore the gravity of the situation and the girls were on their best behavior. He led them, along with Charity, to the ward where Phillip was recovering, grateful that the wing had remained fairly empty since Phillip had been placed there.

Barnum steered the group to the right side of Phillip’s bed, mindful of keeping the girls from accidentally jostling the man’s injured side. He was pleased to see that Phillip is already awake and sitting up as much as his wounds would allow. “Well, good morning to you, Mr. Carlyle. I believe you know these fine ladies.”

“Phillip!” Helen bounced on her toes but remained firmly pressed to her mother’s side. “We missed you!”

“I missed you too, monkey,” Phillip grinned back easily. “But guess what?” He lowered his voice to a stage whisper. “When I get out of here? I’ll be home with you for a while until I get well enough to dance again. How does that sound?”

Both girls giggled and looked up at their mother for confirmation. Charity smiled indulgently. “It’s true. And we’re very much looking forward to having you back home, despite of the circumstances.”

“We’ll be the best nurses!” Caroline informed him in that serious way of hers. “You’ll be back to the circus in no time!”

Phineas laughed, thrilled to have his whole family together again. He listened as his wife and children spoke to Phillip, letting their soft conversation roll over him.

After a while, he took note of how Phillip began to tire, his answers growing softer and slower. “All right, I think it’s time for us to leave Phillip to get back to resting,” he said decisively. “Girls, how would you like to go visit everyone at the circus before you need to head home?”

Helen gasped excitedly and glanced at her sister, equally elated. “Really? Even Lettie?”

“Of course Lettie! I’m sure she’ll be absolutely thrilled to see you! Come along now, let’s give your mother a moment alone with Phillip and then we’ll go.” He took his daughters’ hands and gave Charity a meaningful look as he began to lead them back to the waiting room.

“Bye, Phillip! Get better fast!” Caroline called over her shoulder as they went.

Phillip waved at her. “I will, my dear.”

Once alone with Phillip, Charity sat at the edge of the bed and took Phillip’s hand in her own. “When I received Phin’s telegraph saying you had been shot, I was beside myself with fear. I’m so happy to see that you are recovering well.”

Phillip squeezed her hand tiredly. “I must admit, I was terrified myself. You should have seen Phin; I’ve never known his face to be so pale. But I’ll be just fine.”

“Thank goodness,” Charity breathed. “May I ask what happened? Phineas wouldn’t discuss it in front of the girls.”

“I would appreciate if you would continue to keep the details from them,” Phillip told her quietly. “When I was leaving the circus, I was grabbed and pulled into the shadows. It was my father and some goon he’d hired. He made it clear that he was giving an ultimatum, to go back with him to my previous life. When I refused, he signaled his accomplice, who pulled a gun. I tried to divert the line of fire but wasn’t fast enough, ended up with a bullet through my side.”

Charity had covered her mouth at the point when Phillip mentioned that it had been his own father responsible for his near murder. “Oh, Phillip. I can’t imagine how difficult this must be.”

Phillip released a slow breath. “Please don’t let it worry you,” he asked earnestly. “It’s a matter for the police and the court now. I just feel bad for forcing Phin to take on the show schedule on his own for what will likely be months.”

“Trust me when I tell you that he will find that to be no hardship,” she chuckled with a conspiring tone. “You just focus on getting well. The girls and I will spoil you rotten when we get you home.”

“Home sounds wonderful,” Phillip smiled warmly. “Thank you for staying, but I’m sure you will need to be rescuing Phin from the wild animals by now.”

With a soft laugh, Charity stood and mirrored her husband’s actions from the morning, pressing her lips to Phillip’s forehead. “Behave yourself.”

“No promises,” Phillip responded playfully.

**

Phineas was fussing with imaginary wrinkles in Phillip’s shirt as they waited for the doctor to arrive and give the clear for him to take Phillip. Thankfully, they did not have to wait long and with a few signatures on the paperwork, the two men were on their way.

They moved slowly, Phillip cautious on his feet after days in bed and with his side aching with every step. He was grateful when Phineas stayed as close as would be allowed in polite company. Phillip had asked to go back to the circus before they took the train to deliver Phillip into the waiting hands of their attentive family. Phineas would stay at home that night, then head back into the city for the weekend shows.

It was Constantine who first noticed their arrival, and word quickly spread. By the time Phillip and Phineas reached the center ring they were surrounded by the entire circus. There were quiet, happy murmurs and a few gentle hands brushing Phillip’s shoulder in greeting.

“I owe all of you a debt of gratitude for your quick actions the other night,” Phillip said once they settled down. “I understand we discovered we have a trained medic among our numbers?”

Several of the members turned and parted so that Samuel was visible. “Only a bit, Mr. Carlyle, but I’m glad I could help.” 

“No doubt we’ll find some good use for those skills in the future,” Phillip said with a smile. “I wanted you all to know how appreciative I am for what you did. Unfortunately, you’ll be stuck with Barnum in charge for a while until I get back to dancing form.”

“I should be offended, but we all know who the crowds come to see, pretty boy,” Phineas wrapped his arm around Phillip’s shoulders tenderly. He kissed Phillip’s head without hesitation and turned back to the group. “Now, I need to get this one home to the best set of nurses money can buy, or in this case, candy. I will be back Friday morning to get ready for the scheduled shows.”

Phillip chimed in. “I’ll be sure to visit as much as I am able, as well.”

With that, the two men turned and left together to catch the train home.

**

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for indulging me! It's mostly a fictional hand wave for medical accuracy, as I was unable to get much information for the treatment and healing time of gunshot wounds in 1870. The existence of the Bellevue ambulance carriage is real, however, beginning in 1869.


End file.
